Dearest Darlingest
by anastaciabarbie
Summary: Renesmee decides to write letters to her mother and father who are on their second honeymoon. Fun and confusion ensues as Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee all exchange letters!
1. Chapter 1

_Here is something new for me. _

**Plot:** _Renesmee, Edward, Bella and Jacob exchange letters while Edward and Bella are on their second honeymoon. Just a funny family story full of laughs and happiness. _

**Time:**_ 6 years after the end of Breaking Dawn. Nessie is almost full grown._

**Couples:** _All generic couples._

_Just a sweet story I wrote for my fun and broadening of writing._

_Enjoy!_

Dear Mom and Dad,

You've been away for only half a week, but I miss you. This is your real honeymoon after all. I'm really sorry that I messed up your first one. Though, I'm really glad you decided to keep me. You guys are really the best parents. Dad, you first trust me to be alone with Jacob while you're gone and that is pretty amazing in it's self. The things that you have taught me keep me grounded and happy. When you get back, I wrote my "response" to your lullaby. Also, Jacob says thank you. Mom, you are truly amazing. You are not only my mother, but my best-friend and almost sister. Now I know how weird it sounds, especially from your own daughter, but I love you mom. I'm already done with _Wuthering Heights_, and it was really amazing.

Well this week so far has already been hectic with you gone. Jacob took me hunting after you guys left. We played childish games like tag in the meadow and lost track of time. I know that Jacob wanted to play in the thunderstorm just as bad as I did, but Aunt Rose showed up with that stern look that just says _obey or die_. Jake went home to La Push after I made it back to the main house. As soon as I stepped in Alice just about shrieked at the sight of my clothes. Apparently, I ruined a pair of really expensive leather boots from Italy and my jeans looked as if they went through a shredder. My shirt though I can understand. Jake phased and when he tagged me, well it was with his paw and it tore up the back of my shirt. Basically, I owe Alice a shopping trip next week.

On Monday, I helped Esme garden and tend to her plants since the soil was wet and some plants suffered. Jake was happy running around with Leah and Seth. After we tended to all of Esme's plants, she made Jake, Leah, Seth and I a giant lunch. For not eating or cooking for over ninety something years, Esme cooks very well. After lunch, Jasper, Emmett and even Carlisle came out to play football. Well, supernatural football. Emmett was teasing me at first by saying we should split teams of vampires versus werewolves telling me I couldn't play, until Carlisle interfered and Jacob started to growl. I just laughed and switched teams each round. In the end it came to a tie. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were all upset because we tore up our clothes and brought mud into the house. Immediate punishment went into effect.

Alice, Rosalie and surprisingly Leah set up a sleepover. This is where I know I inherited mom's genes, because I did not seem to enjoy it, well at least the beginning. Alice made us watch all these old chick flicks while Rosalie painted my nails and Leah braided my hair. That was the only part that I didn't enjoy though, because afterwards it turned kinda' fun. While Rose and Alice set up beds for Leah and I, Esme put a load of junk food on the table. There was everything from Cheeto's to mushroom pizza to fresh s'mores. I love Esme.

The good times started when Alice brought out some old lipsticks in every shade and led us to the garage. We wrote all over Jasper's Ducati and Emmett's Jeep. Everything from kisses to _girls rule, boys drool _to crazy pictures of stick people. Let's just say that we finished up the night from a very revealing game of truth or dare that Alice, Rosalie or Leah will think of in front of dad. Sorry.

Yesterday, I curled up in my chair in Jasper's study reading. Believe it or not, I even talked Jacob into reading. After Jacob started to read about the history of wolves, him and Jasper got into a heated argument, but like a safe one. No blood was shed, it was more of a battle of intellect and wit. Jasper had challenged Jacob to a sort of book battle about the history of shape shifters. I'm actually kinda glad that he did do that. Jacob has been out of school for a while and it is good bonding for both Jasper and Jacob.

Jacob grabbed some books and I made a picnic basket. We headed out to the meadow. It was very relaxing. Though I giggled every time Jake's face would scrunch up when he was confused. We continued in peace. That is where I had a lot of time to just think about things. Really I was thinking about you guys, but when mom was human.

It's kinda funny that I'm part human and have some supernatural creature totally in love with me like you dad! Though he isn't as crazy as you were. Aunt Rose told me that you used to spend days and almost every night away from the house. The other day Alice told me about that time that dad left because he was being paranoid, and it almost cost both of you your lives. Please dad, don't ever do that again. And mom, Jake was telling me about your biking days. That seems kinda funny, I mean since you're okay now its funny to laugh at. You guys were crazy, like literally crazy for each other. Thank you mom for choosing dad though, I love Jake!

I really hope you guys have a great time on your second honeymoon, dad don't rip the pillows this time. Anyway, I really hope its great and I can't wait to see you guys again. Please write back.

Jake and I are going to go back to the main house now. Esme's cooking dinner. I love you!

With Love,

Nessie C.

_Let Me Know What You Think!_

_Who Should Write Back?_

_Reviews Are Always Welcomed!_

_-AB_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Nessie,

I see you're having a great time back home and I'm glad. You're mother and I are having a great vacation. I wish you could see the view from our villa in the hills of Spain. It's truly breathtaking. Your mother and I just roam the streets at night and the hills during the day. We found some other vampires out here who know their way around Seville and the hidden tunnels of the small cities. The other day we met with some of our friends who were here during your birth and the dramatic events the followed your forthcoming. One place we enjoyed in the evening was Paris. It really is a remarkable place with beautiful sights and wondrous places. We'll go soon my dearest, I promise.

Now I see you've been hanging with Jacob a lot. You know what I think of him. He's a very good friend of your mom and I, but you two are going...well...a little to fast. Nessie, dear, you're not even fully matured yet, and the fact that you are going around playing forest games and having picnics in the meadow with him is very misleading to you and your young heart. Though you're mind is very close to being at it's very full potential with in a year, your heart is only six years old. I want you to understand what happened with me and your mother was pure fate and if anything destiny truly crossed our paths on accident, but I am so thankful. In the meadow, dear, is where you're mother and I fell in love. Now keep in mind she was eighteen and I was technically one hundred. You may look sixteen, but you're only six and Jacob is twenty four. I love you so much and know you're heart may be in the wrong place.

I'm glad though to hear that he is getting along with everyone, especially Jasper. I may have to intrude and participate on their discussions about shape shifting and what not. Also I'm delighted to hear about Leah joining you all for a sleepover, though mom said she'd be protecting those secrets and events that occurred that night. I guess you won't have to worry about what I may find out. And I definitely will get Emmett for teasing my little girl. Maybe we'll play baseball or dodgeball, a sport where I know I can beat him. He's a good man though. Please though, I do ask that you watch you're clothes ripping and destroying. Alice and Rose love to buy you all sorts of items because it's the first time in forever where they can buy clothes for a growing girl of their own in a sense. Know that I love you and I'm only being the best father that I could be. I love you.

You're father,

Edward


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so forgive me, I know it's short but remember it's Jacob and he's never been really good at writing his feelings down in letters. (We all know that...Eclipse) So keep that in mind please. I'd really like reviews and ideas for letters. I'd like to keep them between the four of them (Bella, Edward, Jacob and Nessie) but if you'd like a letter from someone else of the Cullen clan or even from the wolf pack let me know. I think I have a good idea for another story involving Seth.

Dear Nessie,

You know I can't really write but there are so many things I've wanted to tell you. We share everything. I know so much about you. You inspire me to be a greater person. Everytime I'm with you something just happens inside my heart. It almost seems to burst over and over again just at the sight of you. I can't live without you being at my side. You are my best friend and I love you and you're heartbeat, your scent, your hair, your voice, your eyes, your skin, your laugh, your tears, your soul.

Before you, I had nothing. I was so angry and upset. My mind and heart were in two different places, and neither of those destinations were not good. I used to hate your father beyond words. From the moment I first saw him with your mom, it just fueled hate that never died. And in that first moment when I saw him, I knew I had lost Bella. She was always his. To believe I fought for her heart everyday of my life, even at their wedding. I just always wanted her to admit that she loved me. It was the most selfish thing I did when we kissed. She let me know it, but that just wasn't enough.

And to believe I didn't want you before I knew you. But as weird as it is, the second I helped bring you into this world I loved you. Everything just didn't make sense but my love for you was all that I needed to live, to breath, to run, to change, to accept and to forgive. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you with every fiber of my being. Nothing will ever separate us. I promise to be with you always, and if you don't want me to be with you, then I won't. But please know that I would never be the same man.

Renesmee, I want you to keep this letter forever with you.I will remind you everyday that in everything I do about how much I love you and how I always have. And when I'm not there, or asleep or hunting, I want you to read this. I will love you even after the world ends and after my heart stops beating.

Love Forever and Always.

Jacob Black

Reviews Please!


End file.
